A USUK Christmas
by Fluffysenpai
Summary: Alfred and Arthur spend Christmas together. Each has a gift for each other but what could those gifts be? One-shot, human names used.


**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is my first Christmas one-shot! It involves America and England otherwise known as Alfred and Arthur! I also decided to make Arthur more affectionate instead of tsundere because he's just so kawaii that way! Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was morning and Arthur was lying in bed. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and holding him close. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his American lover. His eyes were closed and he had the cutest sleeping face. But lots of works needed to be done today so they need to get up. It was Christmas Eve after all, so Arthur tried to wake up his American lover.<p>

" Alfred, wake up." Arthur said softly into Alfred's ear.

Alfred was still sleeping and wasn't waking up which was like him. He usually never liked to wake up. It would be perfect for him to hold Arthur in his arms all day.

Arthur kept trying to wake up Alfred but nothing was working. The Brit then thought for a moment and had the perfect idea. He lifted his head and pressed his lips onto Alfred's and kissed him. Alfred's eyes flew open and smiled. He managed to press a kiss back before Arthur pulled away.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning. That was nice way of waking me up. You should do it more often."

"We'll see about that."

"What's going on today?"

"We're still preparing for Christmas."

"Oh yeah! Christmas is tomorrow that's so awesome!"

"Yes, we'll get to spend it together."

"You know it!"

Alfred unwrapped his arms from Arthur's waist and cupped the Brit's cheeks. Then he lifted Arthur's head and locked their lips together.

After they released, Alfred put his forehead against Arthur's.

"I love you Artie."

"I love you too Alfred."

After another quick kiss Alfred gout of bed and so did Arthur. They got dressed then Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and the two went into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast love?"

"That's okay Artie, I'll make breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure."

"Alright."

"What would you like me to make for you Artie?"

"Anything is fine."

"I'll make bacon and sausage!"

"That sounds lovely."

As Alfred began making bacon and sausage, he began to think. Artie was normally really grumpy in the mornings. But this week he hasn't been very grumpy and is instead really affectionate. _I love it. _But could Christmas spirit really change his mood? If so, then that would be amazing. If he shows more affection. In public then maybe it could be true.

Alfred finished making the bacon and sausage and handed a plate of them to Arthur.

"Here you go Artie."

"Thank you love."

"You're welcome. Do you want some eggs too?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

" Okay! Regular or scrambled?"

"I'll have scrambled."

"Okay, I'll have them done in a flash!"

Alfred quickly made some scrambled eggs for his British lover and then set them down the table.

"Eat up Artie!"

Arthur began eating as Alfred sat down and started to eat as well.

"Where are we going today Artie?"

"We are going to to buy a few extra gifts at the mall."

"Gifts? For who?"

"Let's see, we still need to get a gift for Kiku, Ivan, and Yao."

"What about Mattie?"

"Who?"

"Mattie! My little brother!"

"Oh right. We'll get the lad a gift as well."

"Okay. Then let's go!"

Alfred and Arthur had finished their breakfast and put the dishes away. Then they put on their coats, got in the car, and drove to the mall.

When they arrived, Alfred and Arthur got out of their car and Alfred felt Arthur grab his hand. Alfred was surprised. Usually he was the one to do that. But he still happily locked their fingers together and the two went inside the mall.

"Where to first Artie?"

"We must get a gift for Kiku at a Japanese store."

"Okay!"

Alfred and Arthur shopped around the mall for hours. Not only did they get Kiku a gift, but they also got Ivan's, Yao's and Matthew's gift too. They had gotten a collection of mangas for Kiku, a giant collection of panda items for Yao, a scarf with a sunflower pattern fro Ivan, and polar bear hat and gloves for Matthew.

"We got everything Artie!"

"Yes now all we have to do is wrap them and then give them."

"Yup! Christmas is tomorrow I can't wait!"

**The next day **

Alfred woke up early. It was Christmas morning.

"Artie wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Arthur grumbled then opened his eyes to see Alfred with a huge excited smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas Artie!"

Alfred leaned and planted a kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur kissed back and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck while Alfred had his arms around Arthur's waist.

After a while, Alfred pulled away.

"C'mon Artie, let's go open our presents!"

"Alright, I'm coming."

Alfred ran to the living room and saw a ton of presents under the Christmas tree. Arthur followed and saw Alfred tearing apart the wrapping paper for the first present.

"Sweet! I got that new video game I wanted!"

Arthur also unwrapped his presents. He had gotten several things that he had wanted so he was very pleased.

Alfred just finished opening all of his presents but there was still one present remaining that wasn't touched.

"Alfred, what about that one?"

"Oh, wait a second that one wasn't here a second ago!"

"Go ahead. Open it."

"Will do!"

Alfred grabbed the remaining present and opening it quickly. Inside was a beautiful watch and engraved on the back it said,

" Merry Christmas Alfred,

I love you,

-Arthur"

"Artie... I love it! Thank you!"

Alfred launched himself onto Arthur and hugged him. Arthur hugged him back.

"You're very welcome love."

"Artie, now you gotta open my present for you!"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Here."

Alfred handed Arthur a box that was all wrapped up. Arthur took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a locket. Arthur opened the locket and inside it said,

"You'll always be my Artie.

Mine and no one elses.

I love you more than anything

and you mean the world to me

Merry Christmas.

Love,

Alfred"

"Alfred, it's beautiful. I don't know what else to say. I love it and I love you. Thank you."

"You're welcome Artie. I'm so glad you love it."

"It's amazing Alfred. It really is."

Arthur kissed Alfred's lips and Alfred kissed back. When they broke apart, they ended up kissed again, and again, and again.

This was the best Christmas ever and they got to spend it with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I wrote! Don't forget to review and Happy Holidays to everyone!<strong>


End file.
